ummm i'll think of a title
by pinkypie543
Summary: It had been a whole year since the digital word and its adventure and everything was going fine until somebody that shouldn’t be alive came back in the worst of ways. . . dum dum dum Daikeru


Summary:It had been a whole year since the digital word adventure and everything was going fine until somebody that shouldn't be alive came back in the worst of ways. . . dum dum dum Daisuke X Takeru

_Yah so this is my first fic hope you enjoy it_

Daisuke . . . . Daisuke . . . dam it Daisuke wake up your going to be late for school.

Daisuke Motomiya woke up from his sister's yelling and not to mention pounding on his door. It was 7:20 in the morning and school started somewhere around 8 or so he thought Davis never really went to first period, and the only reason he'd ever go to second period was because he would be with his boyfriend Takeru. Given that they were in the same class.

Ok ok so you want to be filled in on what happened in the past year. My names as you should all ready know it is Daisuke Motomiya but most of my friends call me Dai or Davis. We (being all of the digidestined) defeated all of the evil digimon and brought peace to the digi world. Of course we can still go back and forth to the digital world when every we want, witch all of us do, and because ken moved and is now going to the same school as the rest of us younger digidestined its a lot easier for everybody to get together. Other than that everything has kind of been the same old thing, going to school, hanging out with our digimon, o and with the small exception of me snagging the cutest guy is school Takeru. I just have to watch out for a very over protective brother. Apparently the subject of sex should never be brought up around him either; innless you intended to go swimming with the fisheys

Daisuke took no time at all getting ready for school and actually decided to make it half way through first period. The day dragged on and to Daisuke's happiness it was almost time for his favorite subject . . . lunch.

Davis Over here yelled out a purple haired girl

Daisuke walked over or more like shuffled over ,because of all the food he had to balance, to Miyako, Iori, Hikari, and ken. But sadly no Takeru

Daisuke looked all around but didn't seem to see him anywhere

"He went to the digi world"

"What?"

"I said he went to the digi world you are looking for Takeru right?"

"Ken do you have any idea of how creepy that is" Daisuke stated as a shiver went up is back.

"Yah I know but that why I love it" said Ken with a sly smirk

Daisuke wondered for a bit but then said "you know Takeru has been going there a lot lately do you guys know why"

Everybody just looked at him and then rolled there eyes "what?" Daisuke asked

"Your joking right" Hikari questioned

"NO seriously you guy why has he been going there so much lately. I miss him a lot. . . I mean I only get to spend half the time I'm used to being in bed with him that because he's away tired and its no fair. Sure the stuff we do takes a lot of energy but still. . . . ."

"DAISUKE" that ganged yelled "what?"

Miyako gave up and decided to tell the goggled headed perv what was going on. Again

"ok for the last time I will tell you the whole story again ……Takeru has had this felling that something might be wrong with the digital world so he's checking it out and . . ."

"ok ok that sounds fine but why is he so tired, that we can't hav. . . "

"DAI you freaken perv don't start that up again" (the rest of the group sweat dropped)

"sorry sorry anyway along with the story"

"ok where was I oh yah so Takeru has been checking it out, and he found that one of our old enemies might have found a way to come back."

"HOW" asked a very surprised Daisuke like he was hearing this for the first time.

"we don't know" Hikari bumped in "and every time we try to help him he always just pushes us away saying that its was nothing ,but he's been going more and more and keeps pushing us away further and further."

"Davis you're his boyfriend has he told you anything lately"

"No nothing at all Ken"

"Maybe we should give him a little more time to himself but we have to find out what going on because obviously Takeru is trying to hid something". Iori pointed out

Just then the bell rang and everbody left. After school Daisuke went home and throw his stuff in his room. He thought about everything that he had heard during lunch. He didn't want to admit it but Takeru had been closed to him lately and Daisuke was starting to worry. But as soon as he was going to call his boyfriend his own phone started ringing.

"hello?"

"Dai" came a Sobbing voice

"hello Takeru is that you! What's WRONG!!!! Are you ok are you hurt Takeru answer ME!!!"

Its .. its.. Angemon Takeru said while choking on tears "he's ……. He's."

"he's what? Takeru what going on"

HES TURNED INTO DEVIMON

_Yah so tell me what you think and weather or not I should change some stuff. O and don't worry it will only get better because will they kill devimon (got to think about that)_


End file.
